


who are you? pieces of me

by GrapeSoda01



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Romeo and Juliet AU, but no death, fairytale, ftm haechan, gender swap, i’m soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeSoda01/pseuds/GrapeSoda01
Summary: “S-sometimes I feel like I have zipper somewhere. If i’m brave enough to pull it, there’s a different body underneath. That’s the real me. It just doesn’t feel right.”Mark told Haechan that he’s sure that in this place in this universe, and all the others, they’re together forever.





	who are you? pieces of me

Once upon a time...there was the 2 noble Lee families who have held a strong feud of hatred for many years resulting into many brawls breaking into the streets between the servants of the 2 families. Never would any Lee from either family want to have a sight or hear about one another without blood boiling.

Haechan, was set to find her future husband at the dance that their royal family was holding tonight. They’ve spent hours teaching Haechan good posture, manners, dancing and trying on thousands of dresses that not only made it difficult to breathe but made her skin crawl. Haechan never loved any of the fancy dresses and heels that would sometimes make her feet bleed. She liked pretty stuff, but not stuff like this. Not when she was forced and was denied of the pretty things she actually liked. Wasn’t feminine enough. Her mother never approved.

Everytime she looks in the mirror, she feels like she doesn’t recognize herself. One night after taking a shower, she stared and studied every inch of her reflection before hitting a breaking point and punching the mirror then collapsing to the floor crying. Nana, the families gardener and house cleaner who seems to be only one who treats Haechan like human and family, came running into the room and held her while she cried.

“Nana” Haechan said sniffling through her tears.

“Can I tell you something?”

Nana held her closer, nodded and waited for her to speak. “S-sometimes I feel like I have zipper somewhere. If i’m brave enough to pull it, there’s a different body underneath. That’s the real me. It just doesn’t feel right.” Nana didn’t say anything, she didn’t have to. She nodded and held Haechan till she stopped crying and went to sleep.

Haechan dreaded the thought of going to the dance tonight. She laid in the garden and was admiring a strange flower that looked like something out of a fairytale. Nana said that they must’ve been sent it by accident though decided to plant it anyways. Drops of nectar were dripping from the petals and Haechan dipped her finger in the droplet, brought the sweet scent to her nose then tasted it. Then she drank more and more and nothing has ever tasted as magically as it looks.

Later, she decided to nap before having to get ready for the night.

When she wakes up, her hair isn’t in her face like she usually finds it. Her chest is flat and her limbs feel lighter and more boney. She runs over to the mirror and gasps at the sight of her reflection and falls to floor in shock. She was now a he. The figure in the reflection that stared back at them was much taller, a soft curly short haired boy with sharpened features and bushier brows. He smiled. He felt like for once, he can finally breathe. It took sometime for Haechan to convince Nana who he was but then they spent the rest of the night hiding from Haechans mom, putting on makeup and finding proper clothes to wear for the night. Nothing felt more right.

At the ball, everyone was talking about how there was no sight of Haechan but the party continued on. He met a boy with soft eyes and black hair that was gone for him the moment they locked eyes, Mark. Mark’s not suppose to be here, Haechan knows. But they fled the party and ran off to a nearby park where they laughed, kissed and held eachother all night and wondered about how many Mark and Haechans in all of the other parallel universes were laying in the exact same place they are now. 

When they woke up the next day on the grass, Mark was sat far from the body that was laid beside him the night before. Anger and disgust in his eyes .”You, why are you here? Where’s Haechan?” Haechan looked up confused then eyes wide when they saw their never ending long hair where it was the day before. They stumbled to tell Mark that they are the same Haechan from last night but the sight of a member from the other Lee family was enough to mute their words. Mark ran.

Haechan cried in Nana’s arms after being scolded for not making an appearance at the party. Later that night, they ran out in the middle of the night to find a woman who sold magical beans that would make Haechan a boy forever. Once they ate the beans, he ran over to the Park they were at the night before and found Mark staring sadly at the moon before slowly approaching.

He stumbled back in shock and asked him if he was really him. Mark nodded and explained what he had done and that he was sorry he never explained in the first place. Mark understood. He was sorry that he never gave him a chance.

They knew that they couldn’t be together here with both their families, the expectations and without an ounce of acceptance. They’ll never have it

 So they took one another's hand and ran away to a land even further away where they lived happily ever after. Mark told Haechan he’s sure that in this place in this universe, and all the others, they’re together forever.


End file.
